Return of the Confederacy
by starwarstota
Summary: What if the CIS survived the clone wars and are planning an attack on the Galaxy. See how our heroes will deel with this new threat, or are they an ally. Find out in the Return of the Confederacy.
1. Chapter 1 Attack on Geonosis

**So first of all, this is taking place during begin season two of Star Wars Rebels. So no, there will be no Maul or any of that stuff at the beginning of this story. This will also be a alternate reality so there will be some stuff that's different or made up as names and planets. Without any distractions you can now read my first fanfiction ever. Enjoy! **

**If I would own Star Wars this would be in either the movies or series, sooo ya I don't own it, sadly.**

Return of the Confederacy

Chapter 1

_Prologue _

It was in the afternoon on the planet Axellon deep in the unknown regions where a man was standing in front of a window. He was overlooking the construction of his new army and fleet. This planet reminded him a lot of Geonosis, just one big dessert with some mountains. There were a lot of recourses fore his army. Then a B1 battle droid commander came in and said "The armies are ready for the attack general."

"Good, prepare the first fleet and the second army to go for Geonosis. After they take the factory sent the second fleet and the third army to Kamino." Said the man looking over the factory and shipyard on the planet.

"Roger, Roger." Said the droid while giving a salute and leaving the man alone again.

A hologram of a super tactical droid appears fore the man and starts talking. "General, what are the orders for the first army?" Asks the droid.

"They will support me with my attack on Naboo commander. Prepare the fifth fleet to accompany us in the attack. After we land you may sent the seventh fleet to set a blockade. Do you understand commander?

"I don't see any reason to attack Naboo, General." Says the droid.

"Because it's the Emperors home planet commander. It will show the strengths of the CIS an lower moral fore that Empire. Do you now see my reasoning behind the attack commander?" says the man

"I do general, the army will be ready at 1500 hour sir." Said the Droid again. With that the transmission is ended.

"Captain!" says the man. "Yes General." Says a droid. "Prepare my personal shuttle to leave at 1300 hour's captain." Says the man. "Roger, roger." Says the droid.

"Finally the galaxy will see how we have grown sins the death of the council. The Confederacy will reconquer the galaxy. We will make Sidious pay for what he did to us. " Says the man to himself. After all these years he would see other faces then his advisers, admirals and the new Separatist Council. They would take the cloning facilities on Kamino and make an army like that of the Republic. 10 clones are more worth than 100 B1 battle droids. On Geonosis they could reopen the old droid factories and make an even larger army than before. When we take Naboo we will lower Imperial moral. The plans are laid and planed years before this day. It is finally time to strike.

_end Prologue_

Now to the Rebels.

Ezra's p/v

"Spector 6, are those explosives set yet! We could really use those right now!" Kanan almost screams through the comm.

"Yes spector 1, I will blow it when I'm out of here." I says as I shoots another stormtrooper with my stunner/lightsabre. "I'm almost out spect- Kanan, we got a problem."

"Well what is this problem?" Kanan asks me worried.

"There is an Inquisitor right before the door and I can't pas him!" I say through the comm a bit scared.

"WHAT, I am coming right now Ezra, stay were you are I'm coming." Kanan basically yelled at me.

"Kanan, stay away, I'm blowing the base right now. Get out now you still can." I say to Kanan as I am about to ignite the explosives. But even before I push the button we here explosions from the front of the base. I thought that there were no lifeforms on Geonosis I thought.

We hear ships fly over and then Kanan says something through the come "we…coming…back….." Is all I heard before my comm stopped working.

The Inquisitor just started laughing thinking my crew left me but then the door behind him opens with an explosion and he stopped with laughing. He turned to be met with dozens of droids coming in and opening fire on him. I didn't recognise the droids, they had a weird head though.

The Inquisitor got hid first and then started to deflect all the bolts coming to him. I run as fast as I can away of the entrance. Just when I thought I was save six droids came from the other side of the hall but didn't shoot me. Then a man came from behind them and I readied myself to fight. The man was rather skinny but had a sword hanging by his side. He had black hair and was a human.

"Who are you and state your business." The skinny man said to me. I just couldn't find any words to say. "I will not ask again boy!" He said again.

"give me your name and I will give you mine." I say with a lot of confidence.

"Well, well, we got a bold one here don't we. Well because I'm so nice I will do just that. I am commander Travis Rest, of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I am here to secure the droid factory and make a deal with the remaining Geonosians on this planet. Now you." The man that is called Travis says to me.

"I am Ezra Bridger. I am part of a rebel cell in the Lothal system. That's all I have." I say to Travis.

"So people finally started fighting huh. It's about time." Travis says to himself

"Very well mister Bridger. Do you maybe know where I could find a Geonosian in this complex?" Travis askes me.

"I do not but have you tried to look in the system yet, maybe its in there." I say to Travis

"No, not yet. Do you know were we can find the main computer?" Travis askes me

"Yes of course I can. But I want to be sure those things don't shoot ok." I say.

"Very well mister Bridger, lead the way." Travis says to me

"Follow me." I say.

**So here ends chapter one huh. If it's a bit short, I'm sorry but if I right even more I just keep righting and it will become a one shot. So I hoped you liked it and till next time.**

**TOTA OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2 begin the negotiations

**Hey guys. It's me and I'm back with a new chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy this one. I am righting this chapter after I uploaded the first. And I have to say that I did not expect this many people to look at it thank you guys so much. That's all for now. ENJOY!**

**Guys, I just bought the rights fore star wars, yes final- wait the phone is going. Be right back. Guys, I have to inform you Disney canceled the deal so sadly I still don't own star wars. I still own this plot though.**

Return of the Confederacy

_Chapter 2_

Kanans p/v

"There is an Inquisitor right before the door and I can't pass him!" Says Ezra to me. I begin getting really scared.

"WHAT, I am coming right now Ezra, stay were you are I'm coming." I say to Ezra and basically start running to the imperial base.

"Kanan, stay away, I'm blowing the base right now. Get out now you still can." Ezra says. I'm going to lose him I thought. Than we heard a big explosion from the other side of the base.

"We are coming back for you Ezra" I say as I step into the ghost.

Then we all hear another explosion, this one smaller.

"What is happening down there!" I hear Sabine say through the comm.

"They have Ezra, but someone else is attacking the base as well. We got to go, now" I say through the comm

"WHAT! We can't leave him here, they will torture him!" I hear Sabine say through the comms.

"Hera, we have to go or no one will make it out of here alive." I say to Hera.

"Sabine, Kanans right, we can come back fore Ezra, not for our lives." I hear Hera say through the comms.

The door to the cargo bay closed and the Ghost took off. "I need people in the guns and fast!" I hear Hera say through the comms.

"I'm on it" I hear both Zeb and Sabine say while I go to the top turret.

"These aren't TIE fighters. What are these things?" I hear Zeb say.

"That are Separatist fighters Zeb, don't shoot them. They are not attacking us." I say through the comms to Zeb

I hoped I never had to see those things again but here they are as a swarm of insects in some fruit. Then I look into space and see 10 Munificent Frigates, 6 Providence Class Carrier Flagships, 1 Subjugator Dreadnaught an 13 other ships I didn't recognize but were very big.

**(All the ships I used are from the clone wars series. Sorry just thought if you wanted to know how they looked, now you can search them. Back to the story.) **

"Hera, we need to go, now!" I say and not even ten seconds later we enter hyperspace and I can finally relax a little.

I go to the main room to be met with one angry glare of Sabine, a sad one by Hera and a confused look on Zebs face. "What Happened down there" Hera asked.

"Yeah, I would like to hear that as well Kanan!" Sabine says to me. Still very angry, you can feel the heat come of from here.

"When Ezra came back from placing the explosives he ran into an Inquisitor. He was before the door and Ezra was going to blow the base up and then those other guys attacked and stopped that from happening." I explain to my crew.

"We will go back after we are done with the mission." Hera says.

"WHAT! You are going to leave him on that dust ball. He can't survive out there. There isn't even any water!" Sabine yells mad at me and Hera.

"If we don't get paid Sabine we will have no fuel and then we can't go to Ezra" Hera says to Sabine trying to calm here.

"Your right, you always are." Sabine sighs an goes to her room defeated.

**To Ezra.**

Ezra's p/v

"So were are you from?" I ask Travis as we walk to the cell of the Geonosian leader.

"How do you mean, mister Bridger?" Travis asks me.

"Well you know. Where you were born and grew up. That's what I mean." I tell Travis.

"Well why don't you begin. I gave away who I was first, now it's your turn to go first mister Bridger." Travis says to me.

"Fine" I say with a deep sigh. "Well I'm from Lothal in the outer rim were I grew up, almost everything I know today, I have learnt on that planet." Is what I said.

"Interesting" Says the man. "Well, I am from Jedha. A moon witch contains a lot of cyber crystals. There are a lot of people who believe in the force. Sort of monks life there as well. I heard that the Empire is using it fore a secret project." He tells me.

A secret project with cyber crystals. What could that be? I ask myself. "What kind of Project do mean?" I ask Travis.

Travis puts his hands on his chin. "Have you ever heard of project stardust, mister Bridger?" He asks me.

"Stardust, never heard of it." I tell him. "What could that stardust be?" I ask myself out loud.

Travis frowns a bit and then he starts talking again. "I don't now either but of what I heard of my superiors we should be scared when it is done." He tells me.

No I get really curious and when I wanted to start talking Travis says something to me again. "Maybe we can find the plans on Scarif." He says to me.

"what is Scarif?" I ask

"It's the archive of the Empire. It's on a tropical planet and has a planetary shield." Travis tells me.

"A, we are here, cell B22. Lets see if he would like to join the council." Travis says more to himself then me or the droids.

The droids open the door and there are three Geonosians in the holding cell. The droids enter first, then a protocol droid, then Travis and I as last.

"Could you stay out fore a minute. We have some business to do here that isn't fore kids like yourself." He basically commands me.

"Yes sir." I say a bit sarcastically.

And with that I leave the cell and close the doors behind me.

**So hey guys. I'm back with my outro and I know this story is a bit boring, but everything that's good, there is something boring. So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will start writing this afternoon and till next time**

**TOTA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 don't know how to call this on

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I am writing with every little bit of time I have but with school and sports and everything it's a bit hard so this can be online at any moment. Without any distractions. Enjoy!**

**Guys, I have a master plan to get the rights to Star Wars. Can't tell yet cause Disney will see it too. Till then I don't own It.**

Kanans p/v

It has been a day since we went to Geonosis and Sabine is getting angrier with the minute. "What if he is Injured, or worse!" Sabine says to us.

"We know Sabine but this was the best decision. What if we all died and Ezra was totally fine. Do you imagine what he should go through." Hera tells us.

"Hey Kanan, remember those ships on Geonosis?" Zeb asks me.

"Yes of course I do. How could I forget that." I tell Zeb

"Well there are more sightings of those ships at Kamino and Naboo. The Empire is broadcasting them as terrorist attacks." Zeb tells us.

"Those are everything but that. These are well planned military operations. What are these people doing?" I say.

"whatever it is, its drawing the attention from us. That's the only good thing I can see." Hera says.

"Then now we should go cause apparently they don't know of Geonosis yet." Zeb tells us.

"I agree with Zeb on this one." I say.

"I definitely do!" Sabine says to us.

"Well then lets go." Says Hera as she walks to the cockpit with Sabine and Chopper behind her.

"I have to see those attacks myself for incase there not just from the clone wars." I tell Zeb. Zeb leads me to the holotable and opens it and immediately we see the attack on Naboo. "This is not from the war." I say immediately. "Those ships were never used during the clone wars." I tell Zeb.

Then a man appeared on a hologram and started talking. "Hello dear citizens of the Empire. I am General Xander Prime, Supreme commander of the droid army. I am here to say that you are being freed of this Empire. After this war is over your planets may decide to join either the Confederacy of Independent Systems or the Republic. Hear by I end this transmission. May the force be with you." The man disappears again end we see the battle of Naboo again.

I walk to the cockpit still progressing what just happened. "Did you guys hear that as well." I ask my crew.

"What were we supposed to hear Kanan!" Sabine asks me.

"We saw a message of some sort of general. Zeb, did you record it?" I ask Zeb.

"Sorry Kanan, but I was a bit distracted." Zeb tells me.

I nod to Zeb understanding it.

"Well we just contacted Sato that we are going to look for Ezra." Hera tells me as we enter hyperspace.

**To Ezra**

Ezra's p/v

Five minutes after Travis entered the cell with a lot of droids he exits it alone. I wonder what they are doing in there.

"Mister Bridger, you told me you were of a rebel cell in the Lothal system right." Travis asks me.

"Yes, why do you ask" I ask Travis.

"Well, my superiors want to know how big your fleets and armies are. Can I speak to your commander?" Travis asked me.

"Well I need you to give me a shuttle and a holochannel so that my commander can contact you. You can sent your droids with me so that you are sure I'm not lying." I tell Travis.

"Ok, I will sent you in a Munificent Frigate to your fleet. There will be an hologram directly linked to my ship in the office. Sent your commander there and we can talk about your rebel cell joining the confederacy. Deal?" he tells me.

"Deal!" I say.

With that Travis ordered his droids to escort me to a shuttle that took me to the ship. I gave the captain the coordinates to the fleet. Then some droids escorted me to the office where I bored myself to death for a few hours. 20 minutes before we arrived 3 droids came to escort me to the bridge

When we arrived a droid said to the captain that there was a transmission coming through. Then I heard commander Sato's voice over the come. "Identify yourself!" Sato said over the comm.

"Commander Sato, this is Ezra Bridger. This is a ship of the CIS escorting me to the fleet. Its commander wants to speak to you. In the office there is an hologram. When you board the ship you will be escorted to the office." I tell Sato

Then Sato starts to speak. "Ezra, your crew is looking for you. They said you were still on Geonosis." Sato told me.

"What, they went back. This soon. Can you contact them for me?" I ask Sato.

"Yes I can. But I think we should first talk about them joining our alliance. I am coming to board right now." Sato says and with that the one of the ships starts to go to one of the docking bays.

Well here goes nothing, I think to myself.

**Imperial Star Destroyer**

**Lothal**

"Agent Kallus, lord Vader demands your presence." An officer tells the agent on the bridge.

"Very well then. Where is he?" Kallus asks the officer.

"He is on channel 6 sir." The officer tells him.

"Then you may open the channel now lieutenant." Kallus says to the officer.

Then a hologram opened. "Lord Vader, what can I do for you?" Agent Kallus asks Vader.

"I want you to go to the Geonosis system and look what happened to the Star Destroyer Interceptor. I want a status report when you arrive." Darth Vader tells Kallus.

"As you wish my Lord." Kallus says and the line is broken. "Set course for Geonosis." Kallus tells his crew.

With that the Star Destroyer and two frigates jump into hyperspace.

**Hey guys, another outro. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will have some action in it, finally. Well that's all for now and till next time!**

**TOTA OUT! **


	4. I'm back

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters. Have fun with this one lads. **

**Sadly I still don't own star wars.**

Hera's p/v

After we enter hyperspace I wanted to talk to Kanan about that weird fleet that was in the Geonosis system. But when I wanted to talk he went to his room and locked the door so that I couldn't get in. I started knocking on the door with no reply. Then I just went back to the cockpit to think about for myself.

When I enter the cockpit I see Sabine sitting in her own chair. "So what is the plan when we get there? Just storm in hoping that whoever attacked the base is just gone!" Sabine said to me very angry.

"Look Sabine. I don't know if they are still there. But I know one thing and that is that we are not going anywhere until we have Ezra back." I say to Sabine.

But I knew if that fleet was still there we would not even reach the planet's surface. And the change that Ezra was captured by this unknown enemy did not ease her as well.

Then we got out of hyperspace to see that the entire fleet was still there. "Well this is going to be fun" Sabine said sarcastically.

Then a transmission came through and we heard a droid. "Unidentified ship. Identify yourself and state your business." It said.

Just as I was about to say something another ship came in the system.

**Geonosis. Onboard a Subjugator dreadnaught. **

"Admiral, we are getting a transmission" Said the droid at one of the computers.

"You may open it, I will talk to them myself. Block all there other communications." The admiral said. "Roger, roger." Said the droid and goes to work.

The admiral walked to a holoprojector. A man in a black suite and armour shows on the hologram. "Greetings unknown fleet. This is agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. We ask you to leave the system immediately." Says the imperial agent.

"That shall not be possible agent. We would rather request you to leave the system with that small fleet of yours or you will be destroyed." Says the admiral. With that he ends the transmission. "Prepare the ion cannon, have all turbo blasters at my command." Says the admiral

"Sir, we are out of range for the turbo blaster." Says one of the droids. "Then only engage the ion cannon and after that you may send a boarding party of B2 battle droids, B1 battle droids and two squads of BX-Battle droids." Said the admiral. "Roger, roger."

**Geonosis. Onboard Imperial II Star Destroyer**

"Sir, the command ship is engaging." An officer said to agent Kallus. "It seems that there is a lot of energy coming from the left side of the ship.

"Prepare an communication with lord Vader." Said the agent.

"Sir, they are blocking our communication systems." Said the officer.

"Prepare all ships to fire on the command ship on my order." Said Kallus.

Then a purple circle was fired out of the ships left side. The entire crew was shocked of what was coming at them. They had never seen something like it. When it hit the fleet of three ships, all power on them went down.

"Sir, we lost all power, what do we do now."

"Engage all backup energy we have. I want a status report in 2 minutes" the agent said to the officer.

"Sir, backup energy is gone as well." The officer said. All crew man on the bridge were now looking terrified at agent Kallus.

"What, how is that even possible!" Kallus yelled at the officer.

"Sir, they are not engaging." Said another officer.

"Guard all hangers and airlocks. I want nothing to come on this ship." The agent said. "Can we still talk to the man onboard?" Kallus asked the officer.

"Yes sir. All comms are still working."

"Good. You have your orders lieutenant. When will our power be restored?" "We are sending a team right now sir."

"Good." With that the agent went to the hanger.

**Ghost. 3****rd**** person. **

"Everybody, get to the cockpit now" Hera says over the comms. As Kanan, Zeb and Coper make their way in the cockpit they look at what is before them.

"What happened?" Asked Kanan

"You see that ship over there?"

"Yes" "Well it just shot a purple… circle out of itself." Said Hera

"Yeah, it seems to ha-" "Unidentified ship. Identify yourself and state your business." Said an droid over the comm, again.

"Uhm, ehh, we are here to deliver supplies to an, ah, no eh, we came to an distress call. Yea an distress call, that was it." Said Zeb talking first and immediately getting hit with an elbow in the chest by Sabine.

"When was thi- wait a minute, there wasn`t a distress call in this system for over six weeks. Are you trying to lie to me!" Said the droid who was sadly not as stupid as they first hoped.

"What, no of course not, eh, we came to, to… to scavenge the stuff that was on that ship." Said Hera.

"Wait, you got through our blockade not too long ago." And shortly after that the Ghost and its crew where being brought in by the giant fleet.

**Coruscant, Emperors throne room**

It was night during the attack on Naboo and Kamino, and the Emperor and the higher staff members where asleep. When Palpatine heard of the attack on his home world he was furious. A few hours later he sent admiral Thrawn to deal with the issue. It was dealt with pretty quickly. Even do they won at Naboo, Palpatine knew that the enemy fleet at Kamino was stronger and larger. Then they lost contact with an Star Destroyer at Geonosis and he send Vader to deal with the issue. But now they aren't responding either and is Vader going there himself with a fleet of 12 ships.

All they know of this new enemy is that they use updated Separatist ships. They are to organized for the rebellion but to small to pose an actual threat of another faction. But maybe they have a lot more ships ready? But then comes the question of why they didn't reinforce the fleet at Naboo? What is weird is that they seem to be using battle droids as infantry since they are still on Naboo. The most unsettling was the message during the broadcasting. They do seem certain of their cause.

**Planet Axellon, Capitol of New CIS, War Room **

"It was a good plan of you to show Prime, we can't yet let them know who really leads the army." Says the small man in the corner of the room.

"Have you already forgotten that Prime is the supreme commander until the general is ready Stern, or are you just that stupid." Says an Twi'lek man from the control table.

"We should worry about bigger things, like getting the Seventh Fleet to Naboo to free the first army WITH general Prime." Says an Neimoidian from the other side of the table.

"ENOUGH" The room falls silent as a human walks in. He has a white beard an hear, a long face and has a cape. On his belt rests a lightsabre.

**Boom, done. Finally right. Sorry that I haven't been updating the story**. **I had some personal problems and I basically forgot that this story existed. Updates are still not going to be to fast because of school. **

**Its coming… is i TOTA OUT**


	5. Battle of a random Star Destroyer

**Hello there. I feel like I should put something here but I can't think of anything so this is it.**

**Still do not own either Disney or Star Wars or any of those big companies. **

**Geonosis. Onboard Imperial II Star Destroyer**

**Captain Gary the stormtrooper p/v**

I was standing in hanger bay 2 with about 30 stormtroopers at my side and even more with agent Kallus.

All my man and I are nervous. I mean like, all power went out by one ship, ONE. It is all way above my paygrade. But yet I'm standing here. With over two dozen of man.

I was about to give the signal that we where still clear when multiple shuttles come in. I signal my man to ready themselves for a fight. The shuttles open and.

"Are those battle dro-"

"I thought al droids where sh-"

"What are those captain?"

"Battle droids trooper. OPEN FIRE!"

"Where is Kallus and his troopers sir?!" Asks one.

"They retreated as soon as those things came out!" Yells another.

"I think we should do a little competition on who takes down the most!" Says the trooper next to me

"Well I already have 23 so you can just give up now." I say

"28 sir, I think I'm winning."

We took down a large amount of those creepy droids but more and more of my man are going down. I tell my troopers to hold fire. Immediately after that we are getting pinned down until they cease fire.

"They stopped firing."

"Should we check it out?"

"Check it out yourself!"

"all three of you check it out!"

"Roger Roger."

I signal my 7 remaining troopers to prepare and ambush the droids and retreat to the blast doors.

"Did you hear that"

"It's probable just your sensors, you need to get them updated."

"You are probably rig-" Then my man spring out and shoot the droids.

"RETREAT NOW!" I yell.

"But sir our orde-" "Just get out of here!"

Most of my man are retreating but two of them stay and get shot down. That's what blind loyalty does to you. Just before we reach the blast doors they close before us. My remaining man are shouting and trying to get them open but too no use. Soon after that my man are shot down. I grab a grenade and throw it at the droids. I could hear the explosion but I'm already down.

The last thing I saw was a bright light and then nothing at all.

But the last thing I heard frighten me even though I'm almost dead. And it wasn't a droid. "Send the commando's to the reactor and blow it to pieces, we only need the captain of the ship." And then I was gone.

**Agent Kallus p/v**

As I see the man dying I almost gave a look of disgust. Only two of the remaining troopers fought of the droids and the others ran away like cowards.

I got word that life support was effective again and the camera surveillance was back online but in all the hangers it was put on a loop. Weapon systems weren't responding either so we couldn't shoot the shuttles out of space.

Before I can think of something else the blast door before me and my man explodes. All troopers begin to fire blindly in the smoke of the explosion. Just before the smoke settles two smoke grenades come in and blind everything.

"Cease fire!" All troopers stop firing.

"Get out of the smoke, NOW!" I order.

As we get out of the smoke three slim brown collard droids fall down from the ceiling and start firing at my man. Our lines are thinning quickly as we are now being fired at from both sides. I see one of my troopers aim for the head and immediately take it out.

"Aim for the heads, that is the weak spot." And shortly after that we are able to take down the droids that are preventing us from falling back to our defensive line further in the hall.

We reach the second blast door and close it immediately. Quickly after a trooper comes to the door with a torch and makes sure they will not get in trough the system but only with brute force.

"All troopers, there are specialised troops on the ship. Do not engage them unless necessary. Sending a description on how they look right now." I say trough the comms and send the description to the troopers.

"Sir, some of those droids are heading to the bridge, they are trying to take out our command structure." Says the captain of the squad of troopers.

"We cannot let that happen. If they do that our defences will fall even quicker."

"Sir, from what I heard some of the droids will come close to this section. Some troopers saw them changing direction to the main reactor." Says one of my lieutenants.

"We will put down defensive position further down the hall so that they can't get through and it will protect us if they open the blast door." I say.

"We will begin immediately sir, they should come in in about 5 minutes. We will be ready for them." And they start working on the custom defend post.

**Geonosis. Onboard a Point Turner battleship. (it is basically a Starhawk with a different name tag.)**

"Captain BX-96A, have you completed the objective?" Asks one of the droids on the bridge.

"We will be at rendezvous in 2 minutes Axellon time, B1-3678AD."

"Get me an communication with commander Onselon." Says a tactical droid.

"Roger, roger." Said the droid.

"Commander Onselon, this is lieutenant TA-23, the _Separatist Hammer_ will start the barrage on the enemy ships in 15 minutes Axellon time. Are ready at rendezvous coordinates in 12 minutes Axellon time." Says the tactical droid.

"Copy that TA-23. Moving all troops back to the hangar." Said the man on the other line.

"Admiral, the _Separatist Hammer_ will be in position in 10 minutes Axellon time." Says the B1 captain of the ship.

"Very well captain." Says the hologram of the Admiral. "The _Axellor _will assist you in your mission."

"Roger, roger."

**Geonosis. Onboard a Subjugator dreadnaught. **

"Admiral, we have a large fleet about to enter the system. What should we do?" A B1 asks.

"Prepare the ION cannon fire as soon as they enter the system." Says the annoyed admiral.

"But sir, the _Axellor _and the _Separatist Hammer _are in the way of the shot. And those are really expensive ships sir." Replies the droid.

"Fine! Sent 6 extra Munificent Frigates, 2 Providence ships and an extra Point Turner. We are going in as well." Says the admiral.

Then a fleet of a large amounts of ships arrives in the system. Its their first real battle of the upcoming war.

**So, what did you guys think. I think I did alright on this one. Sorry if you got triggered by the fact that I made the stormtroopers a bit more human. But I had to kill Gary as well): I deserve to go to hell.**

**Welp TOTA OUT !**


	6. A weird dream and a battle, sort of

**Well, well, well. Look who came back. It's a me. You know, the idiot who thought it would be easy to do writing and school at the same time while also writing a book that he started just after the last chapter. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy, I hope.**

**Don't know why but here is the disclaimer. Don't own jackstuff,**

**Chapter 6**

**With Ezra.**

As commander Sato was handling the negotiations with our new allies, I went to sleep because boy am I tired. I put my weapons and gear on the desk of the room where I will stay until the ghost is back.

As I go to sleep I heard someone "We need to talk Bridger." That is all I hear. I looked in the vent and through the hallway but nobody was there.

The moment I fall asleep the same voice starts talking. "Took ya long enough pall. I have bin wanting to talk with you since you saw those droids but you just didn't go to sleep. And I am not putting you to sleep because I want to talk to you."

"Who are you, and where are you?!" I say a bit frightened.

"WE, not just ME, but YOU too are in your head. As for who I am, you may call me the watcher. I will tell you my name the day we meet Ezra Bridger." The voice says.

"What do you want?" I ask. I mean what could an invisible man in my head want from me.

"Oh, if I would tell you now it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it kid." The voice says

Well that helps I thought, how would he look like I could always ask, yeah why not. "What do you look like?"

"I, Ezra Bridger, have looked like many things. But I will show you what I will look like the day we meet." Shortly after a skeleton appears next to me in the dark. "Of course the clothes and maybe even the skin will be different but hey, you got what you wanted. Oh, and sorry for the jump scare kid."

"What are you?" I say without thinking.

"Wow, wow, wow. You can't just ask someone `what` they are dude. That's really offensive." the `watcher` says.

"Sorry." I say

"Just watch it. People will break** bones** over that kind of stuff." He says.

"That has to be one of the worst puns I have ever heard." I say, again without thinking.

"Well someone has lost there **funny bone**." He says. "Welp, before you ruin my day even more I will just get to the point and ruin yours. Why didn't you stay with your parents kid. I thought I told you to do that the night before the show. You should have sided with the empire. You really put a dent in my plan you know. It is easier to get unneeded allies when they are very desperate. And with you as an inquisitor. Trust me, they would have begged to join that confederacy if you, with that power, would have been with the empire. Kid, I would look over my shoulder if I where you cause I am keeping an **eye socket** out for you. See you next time kid." He said as he faded away in mad laughter

And with those words I wake up in cold sweat.

**Geonosis. Onboard **_**The Devastator**_**.**

As Lord Vader looked over the battle of his ship he could see just how strong this new enemy was. And the fact that they aren't even using their entire fleet is not a good sign. They are just taking the full force of 6 Star-Destroyers and 6 Arquitens-class command cruiser.

They were making progress though. They already destroyed 2 Frigates and badly damaged one of the Providence ships. But their own fleet wasn't doing to good either, shields where down on most ships on the left flank and one destroyers bridge is getting aimed at by fighters.

Even their fighters were suffering greatly against their robotic counterpart. They have lost 3 wings already.

But he would not fail this task at hand. They had reinforcements ready for if they didn't sent a report in some time. So there would be reinforcements coming very soon.

Vader had nothing to be afraid of in this battle. Not until a second enemy fleet entered the system. It was definitely smaller then the fleet that was already there but he fact that this new fleet arrived was not exactly comfortable. It wasn't even an attack fleet but rather a blockade fleet.

Then the worst thing for Vader happened, the shields on the _Devastator_ ship went down. The ship was not surviving this battle, Vader thought. So Vader did the only thing he could think of. He went to his TIE-Fighter and got out of the system to stop the second fleet from even leaving their current location.

**Geonosis. Bridge of an ****Subjugator dreadnaught. **

"Admiral, one ship has left the system." Calls an B1 operator. "It was a single fighter from the ship at coordinates X-1846/Y1057. It's the third Star Destroyer sir." Says the droid.

"That must have been the commanding officer who saw he lost this fight. Tell the _Separatist Hammer_ to focus fire on that ship. I'm only guessing that that's their command ship." Says the admiral.

"Sir, the _Wins _has been destroyed." Says one of the other droids.

"Well, may commander Rest, rest in peace. I think we should report this to, eh… let general Rest know he died a noble death fighting of this imperial fleet."

"Sir, we still haven't dealt with the freighter in the hanger." Says the same droid.

"Let TA-3 deal with the issue. But I want prisoners to question, understand." "Roger, roger."

**The Ghost. **

"Can someone remind me why we haven't left the ship again." Says a very bored and angry Sabine.

"Because they have guards at all the exits, and those are not to be compared with stormtroopers. They may look stupid but they have hundreds at the ready if we were to make one wrong move." Says Kanan.

"That and we still have some form of control over the entire situation." Ads Hera.

"Well we are about to lose that control because it looks like that about twenty of them are making their way to the Ghost" Says Zeb.

"I think we should prepare for a fight, we can hold of so many." Says Sabine naïve.

"Sabine, I don't know if you are aware of it but those droids have killed I don't even know how many clones during the war. Those where trained on a Mandalorian way." Says Kanan

"And we don't know if they have messed with the coding and armour on those things." Says Hera

"Fine, than we wait for our fates." Says Sabine very irritated by this course of action.

**Well hello outro, my good friend. Oh by the way, yes I have a lot of tests, yes I am fishing this instead of sleeping because of a sudden wave of inspiration hit me.**

**Well. That's all for now. TOTA OUT?!**


	7. Betrayal

**Let's get going people!**

**Don't own anything except the laptop I'm writing this on. And even for that I didn't pay, wow I really need to get a job again.**

**Geonosis. Ghost. Hanger ****Subjugator dreadnaught. **

Lieutenant TA-3 was making his way to the unknown freighter with 20 B1 battle droids. He calculated the maximum an minimum amount of people that could be on the ship first. Then after a scan it turned out that there were only four lifeforms and one droid onboard the craft. TA-3 was ready for everything that could possible happen. They would have to accept the demands or they would be exterminated.

When they actually went up and tried to open the door by hacking in to the ship, the droid trying to get in deactivated because he crashed.

Then the door opened all on its own. "What do you want." Said a human male who came walking out of the ship.

"We demand that you and your crew come with us for interrogation and a full search of the ship. Else I shall be forced to take drastic measurements." Says the lieutenant.

"You will not touch any control systems." Says a green female Twi'lek.

"You are in no position to make demands." Says the tactical droid.

"Hera, we really aren't in the position to make demands. We'll have to comply to these demands." Says the tall Human man.

"Good decision. You will follow these 10 droids." TA-3 says as the two are getting cuffed. "Search the ship, set all guns to stun. The admiral wants prisoners." He says as he moves into the ship as first.

**Main Rebel fleet. Open space.**

"So, it is agreed then. When the commander of the fleet, on this occasion Jun Sato, would die, the entire fleet will be passed down to the first CIS fleet witch is now stationed at Geonosis. Do you agree with this deal, commander Sato." Says a supper tactical droid on an hologram.

"Yes, me and the commanding staff agree to these terms" "Great, then you may sign here and here." Was said as Sato was signing the contract.

"Commander TB-34 will take care of the situation from now on." Was said before the hologram closed.

"Well I will be going to my ship now then." Said commander Sato.

"Not yet." Said the droid. "Troopers, execute order 37." "Roger, roger." Said the droids as they started opening fire on the highest staff members of the Phoenix squadron.

Immediately after TB-34 opened a hologram channel.

"Admiral, the three ships of the so called Phoenix squadron are under our control." Said the tactical droid.

"Very good commander, very good indeed. You will go to the Lothal system and begin an bombardment of the capitol. Do you understand." Says the admiral.

"It will be done admiral." Says the droid commander as he closes the hologram. "Are all the troops in position B1-9378AZ." "Yes sir." "Begin protocol_ Extermination _immediately." "Roger, roger."

Shortly after all the bridges of the three star ships where lighted in red of the blaster fire. In 2 of the three all crew members where dealt with relatively quickly but with one the droids where just entering the bridge and where being pushed back.

**Geonosis. Ghost. Hanger ****Subjugator dreadnaught. **

"Sir, we found nothing in the ship except some weapons, personnel items and this weird cube with a lot of power in it." Says the droid in command of the searching team.

"Get all items checked, after your done with getting all the stuff out of the ship we are going to throw it in open space and blow it up." Says TA-3 "Roger, roger." And the droids started getting the weapon crates out of the Ghost.

"Wow, these crates sure are a lot heavier then our own." "Its not my fault you don't recharge as much as me and B1-1967AA, right B1-1967AA." "I believe you are right but mine is also a lot heavier then those of our own."

"Well we are in the inventory. Where do we leave these crates." "We weren't given orders to store but check the items. We need to mov- aaghr!" The other 2 droids don't now what to do after their companion was shot down, quickly after they were shot down as well.

"You know, I think I said something about preparing for a fight but no, they just had to surrender and let us do the hard work. And now we have to safe them and the ghost and all our important stuff." Says Sabine getting out of one of the crates.

"I think if we make a bit of trouble they will be on guard instead of moving our equipment." Says Zeb as he too was climbing out of the very tide space.

"That could actually work. I think if we blow up some stuff we will have their attention." Says Sabine already liking the idea.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Lets make some holes in this ship."

**Location: unknown. Ship class: unknown.**

A tall human with a skeletal looking figure stands at a table with 13 other humans sitting at it. He looks at them with cold eyes. He could see both the fear and respect on their faces towards him. He is sure that at least a quarter actually hates him of who he is able to point out two.

But that is not the reason they are here today. To punish those who do not trust him, but the idea of witch he is slowly coming together.

"Today, my friends, we will see to the case of our old friend, Hank Lucifer. He has gone to one of the many rebelling factions and given them our true intensions with this galaxy. Of course none of us really want to believe that it happened but my intel consists of video and audio evidence. Just to remember everybody at this table that there are consequences to these kind of actions…" He claps his hands twice." I have brought Hank to us for maybe the last time."

A wounded and disformed man comes in being ghosted by six BX droids, he is led to the table.

"Hank, because you have always bin so '_Loyal'_ to me I am going to give you one last chance." Says the figure. "Who did you tell our true reasoning to get back to the galaxy is."

Hank mutters some words. "I think the rest of our group could not hear that, you will have to speak up a little Hank" Says the man with fake pity.

"I said I would never tell YOU!" Hank screams.

"Such a pity, I really could've used someone like you on this table here Hank. Well, as we all know, _all our actions have consequences_, now don't they Hank." Says the man as Hank is now slowly choking. "This will happen to all of those who will stand against us." Says the man. After this he sits down and drinks out of his cup. "Have a nice dinner ladies and gentleman."

**How convenient, an outro. So, what do you guys think about the obvious reveal that the confederacy is being controlled by an evil master mind. But what do you think of the evil master mind huh. Well that's all folks.**

**Except of course… TOTA OUT!**


End file.
